Sharp Outfits and Private Lessons
by exquisitebowties
Summary: Tahno and Azula in a bar in Republic City. What else can I say? Tahzula.


**A/N: Well hello there my little peasants. Here's some Tahzula for you all. Dedicated to my friend Lor, the founder of the Tahzula ship. A warning for this fic, ignore all family relations, chronological events, logic, and well everything. The Doctor is using the TARDIS as a paradox machine to sustain this fic, because damn are there a lot of paradoxes. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

**Tahzula Shenanigans: Sharp Outfits and Private Lessons **

'Bring out whatever your chef dares to serve us. And it better be the best I've ever tasted, or else _you_'ll be the one on the menu. Am I clear?' Azula speaks quickly and precisely. She is a princess, after all, and deserves to be treated like royalty. Anything less, and you were fired – quite literally, with her being a firebender and all. The waiter unfortunate enough to be assigned to their table nods, terrified, and scuffles back toward the kitchen.

Azula sighs. 'I can't believe Uncle asked us to meet him here! Of all places, a dingy little joint beside the probending arena. There isn't even a private booth or anything! Don't they respect peoples' privacy? I mean, look at this table, we're right in the middle of a bunch of _peasants._' She turns to her brother. 'What do _you_ think, Zuzu?'

'Don't call me that!' the older boy glares, and tears off a piece of a breadstick. 'Where is Uncle, anyway? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.'

'I don't know, and I don't care. Why did he suddenly want us to watch a probending match with him? It's such a boring sport, they have so many useless rules – _will you stop that rude and obnoxious noise?' _she snaps at a nearby couple trying to out-burp each other and bursting into loud giggling fits. 'In case you haven't noticed, my brother and I are royalty, and that is unacceptable behaviour for being in our presence.' She turns back to Zuko, ignoring the couple's indignant retorts. 'Peasants, all of them.'

The siblings survey the dining room, studying the other diners. The couple from earlier have given up the burping contest and are now engaged in an excited conversation. The boy, seemingly an earthbender, has an orangey raccoon-like animal perched on his shoulder, listening intently. _Filthy animal, _thinks Azula, _why the staff even allowed it in I'll never know._ She turns her attention to another table, at which a family of airbender kids are chattering away at a Kyoshi warrior and her annoyed-looking boyfriend. At a table a few metres away, an older woman with scars on her face and dressed in grey armour sits opposite a plump man with a beard sitting with his back to Azula. _Wait a minute, is that..._

'_Uncle?'_ Zuko interjects, apparently staring at the same table. 'Really? Is he – _flirting – _with that woman?!'

Azula rolls her eyes. 'It's Uncle, Zuzu, don't act so surprised. He's – who is _that?_' she breaks off as a group of people walk into the restaurant and take a seat at a table in the corner. There are three boys, and at least two girls cling to each boy, although they don't seem to be paying them much attention.

'Are you stupid?' interrupts the boy with his arm around the Kyoshi warrior, 'That's Tahno and the Wolfbats. The best, most talented probending team there is! They're the reigning champs and I'll bet my beard they're going to win this year too!'

'I wasn't asking you, ponytail guy.'

'I used to be boomerang guy!' he complains sadly.

But Azula isn't listening. She's staring intently at the boy in the middle, the one she assumes to be Tahno. He's got wavy violet-black hair that is cut short in the back, and a long, perfectly styled coif obscuring his right eye. Right on cue, he looks up and captures her gaze with pale, eyeliner-rimmed eyes. Azula is intrigued. He has a certain air about him that she can't quite place. She maintains eye contact, and for a moment the two just stare at each other. Then Tahno gets up, detaches himself from the clinging fangirls, and sashays his way over to the Fire Nation siblings' table and taking a seat next to Azula.

'Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Tahno, and those boys over there are my Wolfbats,' he nods toward the rest of his group and flashes a sultry smile. Zuko groans and rolls his eyes, but Azula raises her eyebrows at him.

'I happen to be Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and this is my brother Zuko. We're here to see a probending match with our uncle. I know, not something you'd expect the royal family to do, but we're being forced by our uncle. I just don't get probending, there are too many rules and regulations. Nothing like a good old-fashioned Agni Kai...' she trails off, studying his reaction intently.

'Ooh, royalty, that's pretty impressive.' Tahno's expression barely changes; if anything he smiles even wider. 'But hey, I happen to be a probending master,' he continues smoothly. 'If you want, I could give you a few..._private lessons._' He winks.

Zuko makes a retching noise and storms off to another corner of the restaurant.

Azula smirks devilishly, 'Anytime, pretty boy. Why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere fun?' They both stand up and prepare to leave. 'Oh, Tahno,' she adds, 'it appears I've lost all my money.' This, of course, was a blatant lie, which even Tahno knew.

'And that's my problem _how,_ exactly?' Azula narrows her eyes, and Tahno glimpses a flash of something in their amber depths that makes him change his mind. 'I mean, I'd be more than happy to take care of that for you,' he amends quickly before dropping a handful of yuons from his own pocket on the table.

Azula smiles and leads the way as she and Tahno exit the building.

* * *

'And then – hic! – I snuck in a little ice. I know, that's illegal, but I'm so fabulous the refs don't – hic! – care. They didn't see it coming, heh, then I finished him off and – hic! – won us the match!''

Azula laughs. Tahno has been going on for the past ten minutes about his 'wondrous probending achievements'. The two, after leaving the restaurant, had ended up at a nearby pub. Azula then discovered that the leader of the Wolfbats is in fact a lightweight, and quite amusing while drunk.

'Then after that, the boys and I went out for dinner, but Shaozu spilt his drink on my outfit! Good thing I'm a waterbender, or it would've been completely ruined!'

'It _is_ a sharp outfit,' Azula agrees, taking a sip of her drink, 'Careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire Class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea! ...Because, it's so sharp.' Both of them erupt into a fit of giggles. By this point Azula is getting pretty tipsy herself, but nowhere near as hammered as Tahno.

'Another round!' he exclaims to the bartender.

They begin to stare at the other patrons and openly mocking them, oblivious to the outraged looks and comments they are beginning to receive.

'What's that smell? Oh yeah, that's the scent of losers.'

'That girl over there, she's got worse skin than Zuko. And that's saying something.'

'That man is so greasy, he'd need a professional oilbender to wash himself!'

Apparently having grown bored of insulting others for the moment, they fall into a drunken silence. After a moment, Tahno leans forward a bit. 'You're pretty,' he says to Azula.

'I know,' she scoffs, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

'I mean it, you're really really pretty,' Tahno continues, leaning even closer.

Azula blushes, she's can't remember ever being called pretty before, at least not by someone who _wasn't _trembling in fear of being flamed or banished. 'Thanks,' she says quietly. 'You're not so bad yourself, handsome,' she adds with an awkward smile.

'Thanks,' Tahno smirks.

And they are kissing. Tahno, the leader of the Wolfbats, and Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, are snogging in the middle of a bar in Republic City. Who would have thought?

Tahno is the first to pull away. 'Yup. Still got it,' he smirks.

Azula laughs. 'Flameo, hotman,' she grins, and they kiss again.

_The end._

_Epilogue:_

'See? They _do _still say it!' an agitated airbender in the booth beside exclaims to his waterbending girlfriend. 'I told you!'


End file.
